How Massie Block became alpha
by ashleyaa123
Summary: Everyone knows who Massie Block is. She's the girl all girls are jealous of, she's as vicious as she is beautiful, and she makes all boys fall head over heels for her. But what would you think if you knew that Massie block was once like you and me? This fanfic follows Massie before Derrington, before the PC, and before Massie became alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Massie pushed open the heavy oak doors and stepped outside of her towering mansion. She took a deep breathe and inhaled the scent of sweet pine that came with living next to a forest. Slipping her favourite purple converse on, she ran down the gravel path until she came across the black limo approaching. Massie yanked open the door, dragging her school backpack behind her. Not long after, her driver, Gordon, left her drive way as Massie headed to her first day of 7th grade. Massie flipped out her cellphone as she rapidly texted Kylie.

Mass 3 : Hey! Can't wait 2 see u. Just left my house.

Kylie: Already here with Georgia, hurry up! We're waiting! :P

Mass 3: OMG, can't belive its out first day of 7th grade!

Kylie: u better believe it :)

Mass 3: See you soon, almost there.

Massie smiled to herself. It wasn't everyday that you started 7th grade. She gracefully applied her clear chapstick as she waited for what seemed like forever until the car ride ended. As the car slowed in front of the Middleton private school , kids stared as Massie Block stepped out. Massie felt self-concious, she wasn't used to so many people staring at her. Luckily she was saved from further discomfort as her two best friends ran up to her.

"Hey Mass!" hollered her BFF Kylie Walker.

"Hey Girlies, how have you been?" Massie replied.

"We are AMAZING, how bout you? We haven't seen you for two weeks!" blurbed her crazy friend Georgia Blue.

"I'm fine guys, but we better get to class, we have 15 minutes!"

"Kay kay, what are we waiting for?" giggled Georgia, as she dragged the girls through the school doors.

When Massie stepped in, she was instantly admired at. Everyone knew who she was, afterall, her parents were the richest parents in the whole schoool (even richer than THE Alicia Rivera.) Massie often considered herself just like everybody else though. She was not Alicia Rivera popular, but she was not close to the bottom of the popular chain. If she wanted to she could probably be popular, but Massie didn't see the point. She was happy with where her life was going. Massie, Kylie, and Georgia walked into the grade 7 wing of Middleton Elementary as they headed to the bulletin board that would decided their fate. Massie squeezed her eyes shut and finally dared to look at the board as they approached. Class 7M: Massie and Kylie. Class 7T: Georgia. Massie glanced at Georgia with obvious worry creased in her brows. Georgia tilted her head slowly to look at her friends. They immidietly embraced in a warm fuzzy hug. Massie knew that Georgia would be ok though. Afterall, Georgia was her most sarcastic friend that could get through anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before we start my story I would just like to thank YOU. Yeah YOU, for clicking onto my blink-of-an-eye story, I'm a new fanfic writer and it means the world to me that somebody has read my story. I know it's not so great that far but I plan to improve it with the help of... YOU. If you could leave some reviews, good and bad, about what you think that would mean the world to me... well, enough of me blabbing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention in my first chapter but... YUP, you saw it coming, this story has just been disclaimed,**

"OK, class, so today we're going to be learning about the civilization of Mesopotamia..." Ms. Sharmeee droned on.

Massie sat at her desk staring at the digital clock above the whiteboard. _TICK TOCK TICK TOCK . _2:40. Only 20 minutes before FREEDOM. Massie looked out the window to see paradise. THe sun was shining, the birds were singing, what more could she ask for? Finally.._. RING RING. _

"Okay Class, so the homework for today is page 254-257 in your textbook."

Massie and Kylie walked out into the way-too-small hallway as they made there was over to their lockers. On the other side of the hallway they spotted Georgia, with a boy? Georgia saw her friends on the other side of the hallway and began waltzing over to them, glee spread across her face. The dirty blond haired boy waved goodbye as he made his way over to another crowd of boys, probably his friends. Georgia flounced up to her locker and dialed the combination with her smile still plastered on her face.

"So, what are you so happy about?" Kylie said, although she already knew the answer.

"THAT BOY. His name is Cam and he is such a cutie!" Georgia replied wearing a glazed look on her face.

"Well. he is cute, " kylie replied.

"So, what do yall want to do later?" Massie asked, bored from all this boy talk.

"Beach?" Kylie suggested.

"Mall?" Georgia asked.

"POOL." Massie declared.

"OK"

"KK."

The trio headed out of Middleton to see Gordon, and the limo smack in the middle of the street. Kids stared as Massie and her friends walked up to the limo. But before she could get there, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Alicia," Alicia claimed, pointing to herself.

"I'm Dylan, " the redhead said, following Alicia.

"And I'm Kristen," Said the blonde.

Massie didn't see the point in them introducing themselves. Everyone knew who they were. Massie, being the true leader she was, introduced her friends to Alicia.

"These are my best friends Kylie and Georgia." Massie said, while Alicia gave her BFFs a once over.

"And I'm Massie," Massie paused before continuing her sentence, "Massie Block."

"We know," Alicia said, admiring the limo.

"Well we got to go... so um bye." Georgia said, interrupting the moment.

Dylan and Kristen glared at Georgia as Alicia examined her already perfect cuticles.

" Later," Alicia said, strutting away with her posse behind.

"Oh, and Massie," Alicia spoke, turning around, "we should hang."

Massie gave a solemn nod as her and her friends lowered themselves into the limo.

"What was that all about?" Kylie questioned.

"Dunno, " Massie replied glancing out her window.

"So how was your first day?" Georgia asked."

"Fine," Massie replied.

"Oh mines was pretty good. First we got a new homeroom teacher... I think his name is Mr. OH or something like that. Oh ya and I met Cam." Georgia said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"What is up with you and that boy?" Kylie teasingly asked.

" Oh... nothing, " Georgia said clearly hiding something.

"I think Ms. Georgia has a CRUSH." Massie giggled.

"MHHMM, sure..." Georgia replied blushing.

2 minutes later the girls arrived at the Block's mansion. The trio headed up to Massies room.

"SO, which bathing suit do you guys want to borrow?" Massie asked, browsing through her huge closet.

"Anything..." Kylie replied considerately.

Massie and Georgia flipped through Massies swimsuit section of her close while Kylie looked at Massies bookshelf. Before long Georgia found the perfect bathing suit... for Massie.

"MASS, this one is for you!" Georgia said flinging the bathing suit at Massies face.

"OWW, " Massie replied, fake hurt in her voice, " EW, seriously I would never wear this. Too... fancy... and frilly."

" I think it would look great." Georgia said, ignoring Massie's comment before continuing, "and it's from Juicy Couture."

"I agree with Mass on this one.. too fancy. We're just going to her pool downstairs." Kylie said.

"Fine," Georgia huffed, before diving back into Massies closet.

"Here's the one I want." Massie claimed holding out a white bikini from target.

"I like," Kylie said glancing up from her book.

"I don't like." Georgia said peering out of the closet.

"Well I'm going to wear it anyways." Massie said, stepping into her bathroom to change.


End file.
